<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nulla Misericordia by Leor_Ataraxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171710">Nulla Misericordia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia'>Leor_Ataraxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Animal Death, Blood and Violence, Feral Behavior, Gen, Prompt: Animal Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of his friends know Jason was raised by wolves, but did he ever tell what he lived during that time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nulla Misericordia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English.</p><p>This is part of Banned Together Bingo, the prompt is "Animal Blood"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason would remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… There was blood, so much blood, in the dirt, in their fur, in him-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes the memory would be in dreams, or the faintest glimpse of a random object would trigger him. Depending on the day; he could have a flash of teeth, or he would remember it all</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-the blood tasted bad in his mouth, but that didn't make him stop pressing his teeth against the jugular of the animal, not even the whimpers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the worst where the ladder happened, he would stop dead in his tracks and just get lost in his thoughts. Not only he would see it, but the smell would also invade his nostrils and his tongue would taste between dirt and iron, if he was lucky he feel the ground in his hands and feet instead of fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hated it, he hated how he was asking for mercy; the wolf knew he messed up if Lupa was making both of them fight like this, to show their power in such a way. Normally wolves don't try to fight against each other, least to death; the wellness of the pack depended on their members and losing them was a problem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But sometimes you make mistakes, and that was intolerable for the goddess; and that meant showing off her star pupil, even in things she knew he didn't want. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If he felt fur, it was because of a fight, always a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You either were strong enough to survive, or you die; it didn't matter your age or how you feel, those were the rules for Lupa's pups, she prided herself that how she taught the legendary twins so long ago, those who founded Rome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason never said it, knowing full well how either in the pack on in New Rome such words would just gather a punishment; but he hates it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly, the lithe creature's movements diminished, the pulse that was so frenzied was slowing down; he- it would die soon if he didn't do something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With those blue, baby eyes as young as two, looked at the giant wolf that was the closest thing to a mother he got; and he saw the coldness that they irradiated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nulla misericordia" she muttered, not looking between their pups, one animal and one demigod; and her determination shows no weakness, just like her words: no mercy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And regret all the things he did there. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite having such short-lived life, the son of Jupiter's strength was considerable for somebody for his age; and listening to his mother, he bites as strong as he could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The wolf stopped moving, being limp in Jason's mouth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And without thinking about what he was doing, he showed the thing to Lupa, proud-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason?" He gasped, as he felt something in his shoulder, a human this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?  The wolves are just playing, is not serious"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he knows that, he knows when is serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without wanting to worried his sister, he just musters a smile "Is nothing sis"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because how could you explain that to her?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was more experimental, the friends who helped me beta read this like it so I'm more confident in this work, even if I doubt it would get a lot of hits. </p><p>I try to keep this short, since I think the simplicity helps the fic, but also needed to make it at least 500 words because of the event; I think I strike a good balance between both things.</p><p>Well, that's it, hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>